Coal Up An Elven's Stocking
by santabooboochild
Summary: It's Christmas time, and as usual, the elves are busy at work preparing Santa for his night-long sleigh ride across the world. As an Elf, you find yourself in the harsh working conditions of Santa's sweat factory. Will you manage in the harsh world of the North Pole, or will you perish like your fellow comrades? As time wears on, a new enemy approaches, and you must prove yourself.


Prologue, part I.

it was early that night before christmas and the moon shone high in the sky. this was the hardest time in fat santas life, and santa was immortal so he never got a break. that said, it was important that santas gay elf slaves were on their best behavior, for if they were not, santa would be delayed and would not be able to deliver the presents on time. santa had a checklist of his elves which told him which elf was naughty and which elf was nice. it was important, in santa's opinion, that all elves were nice at this time. any elves that were naughty would be punished for the better sake of christmas.

santa sat on the couch in his home, reading the long, long line of elf names, printed in fine red and green 4 pt times new roman. his bitchass husband mr mr claus lay strewn on his lap. mr mr claus was fondling and fingercombing santas thick beard, which mr mr claus always said was in the running competition to be as thick as santas dick. santa knew that his dick was thicker than his beard, but he still blushed rosily to claus' flattery. tonight, though, santa wasnt paying attention to claus. santa was very intent about his elves, and making sure they were all good. santa looked up through his reading glasses at claus.  
>"fuck me," mr mr claus begged, lightly tugging at santa's belt buckle, trying to undress him.<br>"i cannot," santa said apologetically, looking up at claus. "i must focus," santa said, looking back down at the paper.  
>"very well," claus moaned, rubbing his ass cheeks in circular motions on santas lap. santa felt himself getting a boner. santa sighed, exasperated.<br>"you are being very naughty. you are going to get a big chuck of coal shoved up your stocking this year." santa hissed  
>mr mr claus moaned "oh yesss"<p>

santa's orb gaze stopped abruptly on the list. santa gasped really hard. he was in so much awe, he went into a shock. "THERE IS A NAUGHTY ELF THIS YEAR" santa screamed, jumping up and knocking mr mr claus off of him, his boner protruding obnoxiously through his felt pants.  
>he traced the paper with his finger, trying to figure out the name.<br>"ITS _YOURNAMEHERE_. THAT BASTARD" santa stomped out the door, his boner shutting the door for him.  
>mr mr claus looked at the door reminiscing the last few moments before retreating to the reef at the front door, which was perfect size for him to fuck the hole.<p>

santa made his way to the factory before long. he opened the door, looking around at the elves working vigorously. "WHERE IS THAT SACK OF CUM" santa roared. you vaguely hear the boom of santas rage from where you are, and you happen to be fapping in the bathroom stall.  
>"he is in the bathroom santa sir" you hear one of the elves say "hes jingling his christmas bells and tugging his woobly doobly" the elf muttered quietly "he might be shoving fruit cake up his bum bum holy hole"<br>santa gasped and then furrowed his brows and ran into the bathroom which was 5 feet away. when santa got to the bathroom he was breathing really heavy because that was way too much exercise for one lifetime. santa kicked open the stall that youre in

"merry christmas" santa growled to you and you stare astonished at santa because your dick is out and like really really hard and santa has a really big boner and santa's boner is almost touching you. you turn from astonished to scared  
>"hi santa" you pant unable to regain regular breathing because you are so hot and sweaty from your dick journey.<br>but before you can even say another word santa is on you, dry humping you like a little bunny rabbit and telling you that youre about to get coal.

santa rips off his pants and leaves on his boots. santa does not wear underwear, so his boner was out in the cold air. you look at santas dick. santas balls are super hairy with white hair that is almost as bushy as his beard. he is freshly shaven above his dick. he turns around briefly to shut the stall and you catch a glimpse of his asshole. his asshole is super furry and you can see remnants of dried poop stuck to the hair around his asshole. in your opinion it is super hot and you hope that you have the chance to tonguefuck santas ass later. santa turns back around, and you can see how incredibly veiny santas dick is.

"you have been a naughty elf," santa said gruffly. "you must be punished"  
>you nod because you understand that naughty elves must be punished.<br>"let me see that ass" santa orders, and you slide yourself back and lift your legs and spread them so that your legs are over your head.  
>"santa bends over and spits in his gloved hand and then rubs and massages your asshole.<p>

santa waits a moment and takes off his glove, inserting a finger into your naughty elf ass. he pumps his finger for a minute, then slides his finger out and pushes you back upright. santa shoves his dick in your mouth, and holding your head, fucks your mouth. he only gives you enough time in between for a small gasp of air. after he orally fucks you, santa gets down on his knees and sucks your already bursting dick. before long you cum all over your own stomach and santa licks up the cum, then kisses you and swaps the cum between you and him a few times. the cum tastes like frosting and you are pleasantly surprised. santa goes back down to your dick and bites the head aggressively, drawing blood. santa laps the blood hungrily for a few minutes before rising up and sticking his dick into your butthole dry, and then going ballsdeep and fucking you really fast, his balls slapping your thighs. santa doesnt really go out ever, he remains completely inside you, just causing more pressure ad he fucks you. there is a part of your stomach that protrudes ever so slightly and you know its santas dick thats super deep.

before you know it you moan again. right before you can cum a second time, santa pulls out and mouthfucks you again. he holds you hands above you so you cant get yourself off, and you sit there quivering with desire to cum again. santa is a fat bastard. "come" santa says, grabbing you by your hair and forcing you out of the bathroom. you know in the back of your mind that santa is leading you into his sex dungeon.

Part II coming soon to a fanfiction near you.


End file.
